Naghangad ng Kagitna Isang Salop ang Nawala
by apolakay54
Summary: "Marami nang nawala sa akin mahal alam mo yan at hindi ko na kakayanin pa kapag nawala ka din sa akin."


**Naghangad ng Kagitna Isang Salop ang Nawala**

**Paalala****_:_**Hindi ko pag-aari ang _H__UNGER GAMES _at mga karakter nito. Ang lahat ng nakasulat dito ay pawang kathang-isip lamang, anumang halintulad nito sa totoong buhay at sa ibang kwento ay di sinasadya at nagkataon lamang.

**Unang Kabanata**

Kumakaripas sa pagtakbo si Haymitch patungo sa _infirmary_ buhat ng ibalita sa kanya ni Plutarch na tagumpay ang misyon nila Gale na pagligtas sa mga naiwan sa _Capitol _buhat nang pumutok ang rebelyon na pinangungunahan ng _District 13_. Hindi na niya hinantay pang matapos ang sinasabi ni Plutarch at agad na siyang kumaripas ng takbo para kamustahin at tignan ang kalagayan nila, Peeta, Annie at Johanna pero ang talagang inaalala niya ay si Effie ang kanyang Effie kung kasama ito sa mga nailigtas.

"Wag naman sana na may nangyaring masama sa kanilang lahat." Paulit ulit niyang hinihiling sa kanyang isipan habang tumatakbo.

Di rin alam ni Haymitch na kaya pa niyang tumakbo ng ganun kabilis sa kabila ng kanyang edad at kakatapos lang na _alcohol detoxification_ na sapilitang pinagawa sa kanya ni pangulong Coin ang nagsisilbing lider ng D_istrict 13_. Hinahabol niya ang kanyang hininga ng makarating sa kanyang destinasyon ay agad na inikot ang paningin upang makita kung sino ang mga nailigtas, nakita niya si Finnick na yakap ang kasintahang si Annie na umiiyak, ang kawawang Peeta na nagwawala at tinurukan ng pampakalma para mawalan ng malay at si Johanna.

"Haymitch! Bitawan niyo ako wala akong sugat o pasa gusto ko lang makausap si Haymitch!" Galit na sigaw ni Johanna na pilit na pumipiglas sa mga doctor at nars napumipigil sa kanya.

Huminga ng malalim si Haymitch upang kalmahin ang sarili bago lumapit sa higaan kung saan naroon si Johanna at sinabihan ang mga pumipigil sa kanya na hayaan ito, ngunit ang sunod na nagyari ay di niya inaasahan. Nang iwan si Johanna ng mga pumipigil sa kanya, agad itong tumayo at sinampal ng napakalas si Haymitch na nagulat at napaatras ng unti sa nangyari at muling hinawakan si Johanna ng mga pumipigil sa kanya.

"Napakatanga mo Haymitch bakit mo siya iniwan, bakit di mo na lang siya sinama nung tumakas ka bakit?" Wika ni Johanna bago kumalma at umiyak, isang bagay na matagal na niyang di ginagawa ngunit di na niya mapigilan ang kanyang emosyon.

"Si-sino Johanna?" Nanginginig niyang tanong dahil kilala na niya kung sino ang tinutukoy nito.

"Si Effie…alam mo ba na siya ang sinasaktan at pinapahirapan ng mga putang-inang _peacemakers _para lang di nila kami saktan ni Annie at Peeta…alam mo ba iyon?" Wika ni Johanna bago nakatulog dahil sa pampakalmang itinurok sa kanya.

Nang marinig ni Haymitch ang kinakatakutan niya ay napaluhod siya at pinagsusuntok ang sahig sa galit na ang taong pinakamahalaga sa buhay niya ay binigo niya at nagpatuloy siya sa kanyang ginagawa di pinapansin na nagdurugo na ang kaniyang mga kamao. Nais man siya pigilan ng mga andun ay di nila magawa dahil galit na galit si Haymitch at alam nila ng reputasyon nito lalo na pag nagagalit at ang tanging naglakas loob na lumapit sa kanya ay si Plutarch na kakarating lamang.

"Haymitch."

Tumigil si Haymitch sa kanyang ginagawa at agad na sinunggaban si Plutarch at sinakal ng mahigpit ang leeg nito ng dalawa niyang mga kamay at tinitigan niya ito ng masama at nagbanta, "Ang sabi mo mas ligtas siya dahil isa siya sa kanila pero ano ang nangyari Plutarch at nasaan siya, sabihin mo kung gusto mo pang makita ang umaga."

"Hay-Haymitch bitawan mo ako." Hirap na wika ni Plutarch dahil sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ni Haymitch.

"Haymitch ano ang ibig sabihin nito? Bitawan mo ngayon din si Plutarch!" Galit na wika ni presidente Coin.

Dinuro ng isang kamay ni Haymitch si Coin habang hawak parin ng isa niyang kamay ang leeg ni Plutarch, "Nasaan si Effie, putang-ina Coin papatayin ko kayo ni Plutarch kung mali ang sagot mo!"

"Bitawan mo si Plutarch at kumalma sandali kung gusto mo malaman ang sagot sa tanong mo!" Balik ni Coin na sapilitang sinunod ni Haymitch. "Hindi ko alam kung bakit siya iniligtas ng mga pinadala ko pero iniligtas nila siya kahit na ang kanyang nakaraan ay hindi kaaya-aya… kaya naman kasalukuyan siyang ginagamot sa klinika ng piitan ngayon kung saan siya nararapat."

"Wala kang karapatan na husgahan ang asawa ko Coin." Pagbabanta ni Haymitch habang nakatingin ng masama kay Coin at agad na kumaripas muli ng takbo patungo sa piitan kung nasaan si Effie ang kanyang asawa.

Nilapitan ng doktor si Plutarch upang kamustahin ito kung ayos lamang siya pero dinismiss niya ito at nagsalita kahit na masakit ang kanyang lalamunan, "Kaya pala ganun na lang ang paga-alala ni Haymitch kay Effie…dahil asawa niya ito."

"Asawa simula kelan pa naging asawa ni Haymitch si Effie? Alamin mo ito Plutarch, babalik na ako sa _command room _ikaw na ang bahala dito."

Bahagyang natigilan si Haymitch sa paglalakad ng marinig niya ang wika ng mga doctor at nars lulan sa loob ng klinika sa piitan.

"Dok sa dami ng sugat niya di naming alam kung ano ang uunahin."

"Unahin niyo yung malalaking sugat tahiin niyo na isa isa, kamusta ang _vitals_ niya?"

"Dok bumababa ng bumababa ang BP niya di parin nagbabago, baka hindi siya makaligtas."

"Argh!" Sigaw ni Haymitch at pilit na tinakpan ang tenga upang di na sila marinig pa at di napigilan ang kanyang luha sa pagtulo na huling tumulo pagkatapos iapaptay ni Snow ang kanyang pamilya at dating kasintahan.

Ginising si Haymitch ng isang sundalo at sinabing, "Pagpasensiyahan niyo na pero di kayo pwedeng mamalagi dito."

Mabilis na ipinikit at iminulat ni haymitch ang kanyang mga mata at napahawak sa ulo na sobrang sakit at tinignan ang kanyang paligid, "Gaano katagal na akong nakatulog dito?"

"Hindi ko ho alam pero alas-sais na ng umaga."

Agad na tumayo si Haymitch at itinulak sa pader ang naturang sundalo na nagulat kaya hindi nakalaban.

"Bitawan mo siya Haymitch hindi siya ang kaaway mo." Malumanay na wika ni Plutarch.

Sarkastikong tumawa si Haymitch, "Pagtapos ng ginawa niyo sa asawa ko, paano ka nakasisigurong hindi ko kayo kaaway?"

"Huminahon ka, hindi ko rin gusto ang nangyari…hindi ko rin inaasahan. Pero kinausap ko si Coin na i alis dito si Effie at dalhin sa _infirmary_ pagtapos ng operasyon na ginawa nila sa kanya para mabilis na gumaling kung saan pwede mo siyang alagaan at samahan hanggang sa pwede mo na siyang ilabas at isama sa _bunker_ mo."

Binitiwan ni Haymitch ang sundalo at kumalma dahil ligtas na ang kanyang Effie, "Pumayag naman ba siya?"

"Oo. Sinabi ko na pag di siya pumayag ay aalis ka kasama ang _mockingjay,_ ang ibang mga nagwagi sa _Hunger Games_ at si Effie kahit na kahangalan ang gawin iyon."

Natawa si Haymitch at ipinatong ang isang kamay sa balikat ni Plutarch, "Salamat pero di ako hihingi ng tawad sa ginawa ko sa iyo kagabi."

Tumago si Plutarch, "Alam ko, bakit hindi mo na puntahan si Effie at si Katniss."

Tumaas ang isang kilay ni Haymitch, "Katniss bakit?"

Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinawalan ni Plutarch, "Si Peeta inatake niya si Katniss ng nilapitan siya nito at nawalan ng malay, ang traker jacker venom na itinurok nila kay Peeta ay di pa tuluyang nawawala sa katawan niya. Sapilitan nilang inilagay sa isipan ni Peeta na kalaban si Katniss kaya siya inatake nito pero di naman kritikal ang lagay niya kaya lang ang _trauma_ ng pangyayari..."

Pinisil ni Haymitch ang gitna ng kanyang ilong at inisip ang mga pangyayari. "Dadalawin ko si Katniss kung nagkamalay na ito para ipaliwanag ang nangyari. Mananatili muna ako sa tabi ni Effie…mas kailangan niya ako ngayon."

Matyagang pinapakain ni Finnick ng sabaw na walang lasa si Annie pero hindi ito kumakain.

"May problema ba mahal?" kinakabahang tanong ni Finnick.

"Si Effie, nailigtas din ba siya?"

Inilapag muna sa lamesa ni Finnick ang sabaw, "Walng nakakaalam…kagabi nagwawala si Haymitch dahil hinahanap niya si Effie."

Napaiyak si Annie at niyakap ni Finnick, "Malaki ang utang na loob nami ni Johanna at Peeta kay Effie alam mo ba iyon? Nagkusang loob siya na siya na lamang ang saktan imbes na kami, bagamat bini-_brain wash_ nila si Peeta na magsalita kung anu ang nais nila ipariting nito hindi siya nakatikim ng pisikal na pananakit."

Narinig ni Haymitch ang sinabi ni Annie at lalong humanga kay effie ngunit bumigat lalo ang kanyang damdamin dahil sigurado siyang _broken_ na si Effie dahil sa ginawa sa kanyang pag-aabuso. Nagppatuloy sa paglakad si Haymitch hanggang sa marating ang pribadong kwarto na itinuro ni Plutarch kung saan meron isang sundalong nakabantay.

"Sino ka?" Tanong ng sundalo na tumayo mula sa kinauupuan nito upang tignan si Haymitch mula ulo hanggang paa.

"Haymitch Abernathy."

Naupo muli ang sundalo, "Pumasok ka."

Kapansin pansin ang amoy ng _glutaraldehyde _sa loob na kwarto na laging maamoy kapag ikaw ay nasa ospital, dahan dahng humakbang si Haymitch patungo kay Effie na merong nakakabit na kung anu-anung aparato sa katawan tulad ng _intubator_ na tumutulong para siya huminga, _ngt tube,_ _dextrose_ at dugo na nakasaksak sa kanyang kaliwa at kanang braso. Tinakpan ni Haymitch ang kanyang bibig ng kanan niyang kamay upang pigilan ang sarili na humagulgol sa pagluha, ng siya ay tuluyang makalapit nakita niya ang natural nitong mala mais na dilaw na buhok na gulo gulo sa unan at ang likod nito ay nakaangat ng bahagya sa higaan dahil na rin siguro sa dami ng sugat, ang kanyang braso ay nakabalot ng benda na nakapatong sa bakal dahil narin sa may mga bali ito. Nakapatong din ang kanyang mga hita sa bakal kung saan merong mga _external fixators_ na nakatusok.

Nanlugmok si Haymitch sa upuan at tuluya nang humagulgol at di na pinigilan pa ang sarili, sino ang mag aakalang si Haymitch Abernathy ang lasenggero na walang pakialam sa mundo maliban sa kanyang alak ay makikitang humahagulgol.

_Sa loob ng command room_

"Plutarch kamusta na ang _mockingjay_?" Tanung ni Coin na nakaupo sa kanyang upuan pinapanuod ang iba't-ibang _feeds_ sa _screen_.

"Wala paring malay hanggang ngayon."

"Sa oras na maka-_recover_ na siya ay sisimulan na natin ang pagatake. Siguraduhin mo lang na gagawin ni Haymitch ang papel niya. Beetee mag anusyo ka ng isang pagpupulong sa mga taga distrito, ipapahayag ko ang magandang balita na nailigtas na natin ang mga _victors. _Plutarch halika na." Wika ni Coin bago tumayo at naglakad.

_Sa infirmary_

Bahagyang lumabas si Haymitch sa kwarto ni Effie upang kumuha ng kape nang mapansin niya si Katniss na naglalakad-lakad hinahanap malamng si Peeta, sinundan siya ito at pinigilan sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa mga balikat nito.

Bahagyang nagulat si Katniss ng makita si Haymitch na namumula ang mga mata, tatanugin sana niya ito pero masakit pa ang leeg niya dahil sa pagkasakal ni Peeta kaya naman walang boses ang lumabas sa kanyang bibig.

"Ano ang ginagawa mo, diba dapat nagpapahinga ka?"Isang malalim na buntong hininga ang pinawalan ni Haymitch bago nagpatuloy, "Si Peeta…kasalukuyang tinatanggal ang impluwensiya ng _tracker jacker_ sa kanya, mas makabubuti kung umiwas ka na muna sa kanya kung ayaw mong masaktan niyang muli."

Pero si Katniss ay matigas ang ulo at kumawala kay Haymitch at nagpatuloy parin sa paghahanap kay Peeta.

"Kailangan ko na talaga ng _whiskey _ngayon." Wika ni Haymitch sa sarili bago nagtungo sa kuhaan ng kape na bagamat meron ay malamig na dahil nagtititpid ng _resources_ ang distrito dalwang beses sa isang araw lamang nagtitimpla ng mainit na kape sa _infirmary. _Ininom niya ng isang lagukan ang isang tasa ng kape na nakuha niya at pabalik na sana sa kwarto ni Effie pero tinawag siya ni Finnick.

"Kamusta si Annie?" Agad niyang tinanong.

"Sa awa ng Diyos wala naming sugat o anu pa man salamat kay Effie mamaya ay pwede na siyang lumabas ganun din si Johanna. Sino ang mag aakala na magagawa ni Effie ang katapangan na iyon?"

Masaya si Haymitch sa katapangan na ginawa ni Effie pero ang kapalit nito ay halos ang kanyang buhay at hindi sana mangyayari iyon kung isinama na niya si Effie nang magkagulo na. Nagiisip siya ng iba't-iabang paraan upang patayin ang mga nanakit kay Effie. Napansin ni Finnick ang biglang pagtahimik ni Haymitch at pinatong ang kamay sa balikat nito na bahagyang ikinagulat ni Haymitch.

"Si Effie…kamusta siya nailigtas ba nila?"

Tumango lamang si Haymitch at nagpatuloy sa paglakad di na niya nais pa ang ikuwento ang kalagayan ng kanyang asawa. Hahabulin sana siya ni Finnick pero pinigilan siya ni Johanna na pinayagan nang lumabas.

"Jo."

"Hayaan mo na muna siya. Mabigat ang dinadala ni Haymitch ngayon, tang inang malansang Snow na yan ako mismo ang papatay sa kanya Finnick para kay Effie pangako yan."

Pagkabalik ni Haymitch sa kwarto ni Effie ay katatapos lamang ng doctor na tiganan ito.

"Kamusta ang lagay niya?" Mahinahon na tanong ni Haymitch.

"Lumalaban siyang mabuhay sa kabila ng kanyang mga dinanas. Inaantay na lang natin na magka malay siya para ma obserbahan din ang kalusugang pangkaisipan niya. Tawagin mo ang nars o kung sino mang doktor na makita mo pag nagkamalay siya." Wika ng doktor bago umalis.

Pagka-alis ng doktor ay hinalikan ni Haymitch ang tuyong mga labi ni Effie, mga pisngi nito at noo bago naupo, "Patawarin mo ako mahal, kung alam ko lang na ganito ang mangyayari hindi sana ako nagpaka-kampante at iniwan ka sa _Capitol_. Ang akala ko kasi mas ligtas ka doon total wala naming nakaka-alam na kasal tayo hindi ba? Pero nagkamali ako dahil mas tuso si Snow kesa sa atin at nakita niya ang pagbabalatkayo nating dalawa at pinahirapan at sinaktan ka niya. Alam mo bang hindi ako makatulog ng maayos mula ng iwan kita at wala man lang akong kabali-balita tungkol sayo? Unti-unti akong pinapatay ni Snow sa ginawa niyang pagtatago sa iyo dahil kung alam ko lang…sumugod na akong mag-isa sa Capitol para lang iligtas ka. Marami nang nawala sa akin mahal alam mo yan at hindi ko na kakayanin pa kapag nawala ka din sa akin."

**Suportahan ang natin sarili nating wika!**

**Paalala mula sa may-akda: **Tagalog _Hayffie. _Kakaiba pero dahil mas madali kong ma _express_ ang mga damdamin sa Tagalog tinagalog ko na lang kesa ma_ nose bleed_ na isalin sa wikang Ingles. Di ko alam kung may magbabasa pero kung meron man salamat at sana po mag iwan kayo nang _review_ kung ano ang masasabi niyo at kung may mga _suggestion _man kayo para maisulat ko sa susunod na kabanata.


End file.
